Catharsis
by Ledgeion
Summary: The events are set after Ep 13 after Hiro finally remembers his past and 02 shocked of the revelation of who he was, and in which he was the darling that she fell in love with when she was young. Writers Notes: If you have previously read this story you probably encountered bugs in my writing and I don't know how to explain myself so here is the version with another chapter.
1. Writers Notes

Greetings Readers, Thank you all for reading the story, and I'd like to encourage you all to tell me of your thoughts and opinions of the story.

No worries here I already have a draft of the entire story, I'm only thinking if I should Lengthen it or Summarize the Story. Anyways I came here for the Literacy and

to be better at it, at least in writing. And only you guys can say that because beauty is in the eye of the beholder -Margaret Wolfe Hungerford.

I understand that people probably wont leave a review cause its probably bad enough but at at least I now have a decent amount of followers on this story.

You have every right to not leave or to leave a review I wont make a big deal out of it, but will only if you do leave a review

All your reviews be it opinions or criticism are very much appreciated, things like Vocabulary or Grammar or how the story should have been(I wont criticize) or

that the story is not interesting enough to read, also specially the friendly comments are very welcome.

these helps me understand other people's appeal and I'm completely open to any forms of criticism.


	2. Chapter 1

**The events are set after the end of episode 13 when Hiro finally remembers 02 and zero two shocked by Hiro's sudden revelation of who he was and in which he was the darling that zero two was in love with when she was young.**

Hiro has been out for 5 days already and is still on the hospital bed lying unconscious. Everyone from squad 13 was worried for Hiro, Everyone often goes and checks up on him, But there is one person who is truly very worried for Hiro, His partner. After the incident, the night Hiro got admitted in the hospital Zero Two slept on the floor outside Hiro's room. Then after, each day she stays by his side for hours or the entire day, waiting and hoping for him to awaken. She always sits there on his side, nibbling on her fingers leaving bruises all over them. Every time the others who drops or passes by always sees Zero Two n the hospital room. They understood that she is very worried, based on her actions which also got them worried about her, they suspected her at first for being responsible for what happened to Hiro but it didn't matter anymore after seeing her torture and blame herself for what happened to her partner, she now remains silent and behaved around them. It's the 5th day already and Hiro is still on the hospital bed, the squad didn't come by anymore and just waited to hear if Hiro will return, Zero Two on the other hand after eating her meals still hopefully remained beside her darling waiting for him to wake up from his slumber.

She was still very desperate to talk to Hiro but at the same time afraid, after all that she did to him. Eventually she began talking to herself. "Are you mad at me darling, is that why you are not waking up?"

Tears began to flow from Zero two's eyes. "It is all my fault you are here. But I didn't mean to hurt you, and Especially you my darling. Why did this have to happen? Is this punishment for me? I didn't know it was you."

Moments later an adult caretaker arrived at Hiro's room to check the patient's condition, the adult just came to see the vitals and the monitors before noticing Zero Two who was silently sitting on the corner of the room. " You've been staying here long, your partner will be alright, you need to get some rest it's already late."

"I will only leave when I want to leave." Zero Two passively replied.

The care taker didn't even bother reply and proceeds to leave the room silently.  
Zero Two just stared at Hiro who looked very peaceful; she let out a slight yawn and realized she was already sleepy and tired. She still wants to remain beside Hiro, she thought for a moment "I can't sleep on the floor again." She briefly stared at Hiro's bedside, then she got an idea to just sleep on the bed beside her darling. She striped off her uniform since she can't change to her night gown which was back at the dormitories. She pulled up the sheets wearing only her bra and panties and snuggled up into Hiro's body while he was still unconscious. She placed her arm around his abdomen, her leg over his hips and rested her head on the left side his chest hearing the steady heartbeats of her darling. She pressed her body tightly against him, feeling the warmth of both of their bodies.

Why hadn't she have thought of this earlier. She thought to herself as she began to be enveloped by her darling's scent, she then slowly closed her eyes. She immediately fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Hours later after midnight Hiro woke up in cold sweat. He felt a minor headache and his body was very heavy, but then he felt a warm feeling on his side, he peeked under the blanket and started to blush really hard.


	3. Chapter 2

Zero Two saw Hiro's eyes wide open and his face bright red. She instantly sprung up on the bed overjoyed to see her darling finally awake.

"Daah-ling, Daahling!" she jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his body as tightly as she could and started to cry on his shoulder, Her loud sobs muffled by his clothes. Hiro was surprised to see 02 who was sleeping on him and now all over him.

"I can't believe you are back!" Her cries were muffled by Hiro's clothes while 02's face dug deep on his shoulders.

He placed his arms on her back returning the tight Hug Zero Two was giving.  
"I'm back, Zero Two."

The tow remained in position for awhile trying to savor the moment after finally being reunited. After a few minutes of an affectionate cuddle Zero Two wiped her tears and turned to sit over Hiro on his lap while he is still lying on the bed with Zero Two's legs on each side. Hiro looked to admire the sight of her beautiful partner covered by the blankets while he placed his hands on her legs tugging them close to him.

"I'm so sorry for calling you a fodder Darling and also for hurting you. It's because of me you are put here on the hospital."

"Ehe…Not at all, look I'm fine."

"You are lying!"

"Why would I?"

Zero Two's expression turned serious. "To make me feel better."

"hehe…." Hiro scratched his head and let out a light laugh.

"You know I was already willing to die for you, to give all my life to you just like what you asked."

She slammed her fists on his chest "No! I take it all back… if you are going to die then I'm going to be alone again. I don't want you to leave me alone!" Hiro only yelped out of surprise when she struck him she looked up at 02 her closed eyes were already streaming with tears, he briefly redeemed his composure.

"Then it's a promise." He reached out to her slowly moving his arms wrapping them around her back and slowly pulling her down on top of him. her tears stopped as she rubbed her face on her partners clothes, she only thought of the warm and tight embrace, of the feeling and his scent, she want it to last forever.

"Darling."

"Yes, 02."

"I must be really lucky to have met you back then."

"I'm also very happy that we met each other again."

-sometime later-

The light of the sun slowly crept up on the window as it started to light up the room showing the partners on top of each other wrapped by a blanket with Hiro's arms on top slowly scratching 02's back with an up and down motion while she nestled on Hiro's chest listening to his Heartbeats and feeling the rise and fall of his chest through his every breaths.

02 gazed on the window with eyes half open."The sun?"

"I guess it's time that I finally got up."

"No Darling, lets just stay here for awhile or maybe longer...or maybe foreverrr..." Zero Two whispered the last words on top of Hiro's ear in a delicate manner trying to convince her partner to stay longer. Hiro placed a hand 02 face and 02 placed her own on top of Hiro's hand feeling her partner's touch. They moved to sit on the side of the bed looking out the window. 02 rested her head on her partners shoulder before turning to look at each other

Zero Two gave him the brightest smile she could give him.

Hiro gave her a simple smile.

"It's also time for you to leave..."

"huh?" Zero Two's expression became puzzled of what did her partner meant by that but she was only replied with 2 hands on her cheeks and a pair of lips, she accepted the kiss wholeheartedly Closing her eyes.

The second she Opened back her eyes all she saw was white and darkness.

she touched surface and felt that it was wet.

She sat up revealing she was back on a bed in the hospital room she touched her face and felt wet tears all over, looking down she saw Hiro lying on the bed unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

-Past Midnight-

It was hours before Dawn, The silent dark room was filled with a loud groaning sound. Hiro felt really sore from waking up after so long. His head struck by a minor headache and his body felt unusually heavy, he repeatedly tried to get up but every attempt failed, he noticed it was also unusually warm beneath the blankets, He saw a small pile of red clothes at the edge of the bed.

"That's her Uniform." and so he pulled up and peeked beneath the heavy blankets and was greeted with a surprise, seeing her partner half naked on his side, nuzzling on top of him, her arms wrapped around his body. The scenery made his cheeks run red and his emotions running wild. After a brief moment of staring he naturally expected her to call him out, calling him "Pervert" like she always says every time he stares at her. But not this time, she was soundly asleep and unlikely to awaken; He couldn't bring himself to get up if it means waking the sleeping lady.

He remained in his position and drew his hand on top of her head, he ran his fingers across her head through her silky hair. This caused a reaction from her partner to unconsciously grip his clothes and tighten her embrace and with a soft voice she muttered "Sorry." He continuously stroked her hair like lulling a child to sleep, as he looked closer at her complexion he noticed the wet marks on his clothing. What he thought was sweat were tears from the eyes of her partner, steaming.

Hiro remembered the mean things she said but looking at her now made him understand that she really does care for him.

"It looks like she went through a lot, how long was I out?" He looked up at the ceiling while his hands continuously stroking Zero Two's hair. He thought of the lost past that he regained leaving him contemplating for a few minutes.

Hiro rubbed his eyes and let out a huge Yawn. "I was probably asleep for ages and now that I'm awake I feel sleepy again." He looked down Zero Two who was peacefully asleep and lightly snoring.

"I guess a few more hours." He tugged her closer to him slowly as to not disturb her, he continuously stroke her hair until his eyelids were weighing down to close his eyes and finally dozed off to sleep.

-Few Hours Later-

-Present Time-

The Half-Klaxosaur Parasite pressed her hands on her cheeks. "Tears." She was still puzzled from what just happened as she started to absorb her surroundings.  
Then she was struck by what she felt was a cruel realization." It was all a dream." She was deeply saddened by the fact that her darling still lies there with eyes closed. She got up from the bed and began changing back to her clothes. She was told by Nana and Hachi that she was to be returned back to APE headquarters for the Gran-Crevasse operation, The squad members strongly supported the transfer specially Ichigo. She turned to face Hiro and began talking to herself.

"I planned to convince you to come along with me Dah-ling but..." after stopping mid sentence she continued talking to herself directing her words to Hiro.

"It's my fault, you are here. Maybe this is my punishment for the things I did to you." She glanced at Hiro for the last time before she left the room heading to the drop ship departing form the plantation.

-Few Minutes Later-

Hiro woke up again and this time he felt something unusual again.

-Writer's Notes-

Clarification:

The beginning was a continuation of chapter 1

Chapter 2 was solely about Zero Two's dream


End file.
